Why Me?
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: Alvin deals with his bad childhood past. His uncle Phil and dad Jerry show up, and they're the reason its not so great.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"I have to get away from here!" the young boy said, while running for his life through the woods.

_Why me?Why did they choose me?'_he then looked down and realized his pants were unbuttoned, so he stopped running to fix them and slumped down next on a tree to catch his breath.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Seville!" he heard a dark voice yell from not too far away.

He looked to his left and back to his right, before standing back up and running again.

"Look,over there!" he heard another voice. It wasn't as dark as the other, but it still had a terrifying tone.

_Oh no!They saw me!Now what do I do? _Then he felt something grab his side, spin him around and push him to the ground.

"No, please! Stop!" He begged the man to stop, but he continued to beat the young boy while the other held his hands down.

"Please! Please stop! Please!"

"Ahhh!" Alvin Seville, the only one of his brothers with a bad childhood, woke up in a cold sweat. _It was just a dream, _he told himself over and over in his mind.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Dave, his father since age 12, came into his room and sat down on his bed.

"Dave, it was terrible!" Alvin cried. Seeing his son's reaction, he pulled him close and began to stroke his hair, while Alvin cried into his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" he asked, while looking down at Alvin.

"I-I c-can't, Dave. I just can't," he said between sobs.

"Okay, Alvin, but you need to tell me what scared you like that," he said in a concerned tone.

"But Dave..."

"No butts, Alvin. Now, talk to me."

"O-okay in the mornin'? Please!" the red-clad boy begged.

"Alright, the morning. I will take you to school after we talk, okay," Dave said. Considering the fact that it was Tuesday, Alvin had to go to school.

"Yeah, okay," he said, and laid back down on his bed.

"Now, try to get some sleep, Alvin."

"Night, Dave," he said and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

**I know I changed the dream around,but something didn't feel right about .Anyways,thank you SPARK187 for your help!Keep rockin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Truth Is Hard**

"Morning fellas," Dave greeted, as he handed each of his sons their plate of waffles for breakfast.

"Mornin' Dave," all three said in unison, as they sat down at the table and began eating their food.

"Boys..., you guys will take the bus to school, or walk. It's your choice. I need to talk to Alvin, okay. I will drive him to school."

"Okay, Dave," Theodore responded, while putting his plate in the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's fine Dave,'' said Simon, following closely. They heard a sound coming from outside.

"That's the bus, guys, or do you want to walk?" Dave asked, as he walked them to the door and getting ready to open it.

"No the bus is fine Dave," they both said, as they walked out the door and onto the bus.

"Okay, can you tell about your dream last night?'' Dave asked as he sat down next to Alvin on the couch and turned off the TV.

Alvin stayed silent for a moment. I horrible thought entered his mind.

_What if he doesn't love me the same when he finds out? _The question hovered over his mind. _I tell him the truth, I just can't. Come on, Alvin. Think of something fast._ I know. _I__'ll tell him I dreamt I was being chased by a dog. That's it, a big nasty one. That should do it._

"I dreamt that I was being chased by a really big, nasty dog," Alvin finally told Dave, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh... well, okay then," Dave said, not fully believing him. "I guess I will take you to school now."

"Dave, can I stay home today? Please!"

"Alright, Alvin, but you're going to school tomorrow!" He went into the kitchen and began washing the dirty dishes.

Alvin slowly made his way up the stairs and over to his room. He then felt a vibration in his phone. He opened and saw that Brittany had texted him.

*Outside*

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked a dark voice coming from inside. A dark voice belonged to a man who was, in fact, Alvin's uncle.

"I'm sure. I don't know how. He don't look the same. I almost didn't recognize him," responded a darker voice that belonged to a man that was Alvin's dad.

"Yeah, I see that he's grown a lot since we saw him last."

"Yup. That's the coward that put us in jail, because he told what we done. He's gonna pay," said Jerry, as he started up the car and drove off.

*Back In Alvin's Room*

_Hey y r u not in school 2day? _-Britt

_Dave wanted me 2 go. I asked if I had 2 go and he said no.' _-Al

_Well g2g b4 I get caught. _-Britt

_Maybe I should tell her. She is my best friend, but what if she never lets me live it down! No Britt isn't like that. _Then Alvin, after deciding to tell Brittany his secret, text back.

_Wait! Meet me after school at the park. _-Al

_K, I will. Bye. _-Britt

*After school at the park*

"Hey. Brittany," Alvin said, greeting the pink-clad girl, as he sat next to her on the park bench.

"Hello," she said, seeing as though he was distracted. "You did you want me to meet you here, right?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I... um... I wanted to talk to you," Alvin responded, but looked away slightly.

"Really?About what?" she asked. Alvin wasn't so sure he wanted to tell Brittany his secret anymore. How would she ever understand?

He decided he would give it a try. "First, promise me you won't tell everyone, not even your sisters, Miss Miller, Dave, anyone!'' His voice was pleading, and Brittany just looked at him confused by his urgency. "Please, Brittany, I'm begging you."

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"Well, when I was younger, my dad and uncle used to do things to me. They would b-beat me and...." He hesitated for a moment. _No, I can't tell her. She'll hate me._

"Please, Alvin, go on," she said, putting her arms around me. "It might make you feel better.

"Okay," he said, as a tear rolled down his face. "Well, when I was young, my Dad and Uncle....they used used t-to touch m-me and and..." Alvin couldn't go on. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

"It's okay to cry," she said, holding him close to her.

"Please, don't hate me, Brittany," Alvin said, through his sobs.

"No, I could never hate you, Alvin," she said. "And there's nothing you could say that would make me hate you."

Brittany then looked over at her phone and realized it was getting late.

"Alvin," she said. "We should be getting home now. It's getting late." Alvin simply nodded and wiped his tears off his face with the back of his hand. They rose from the bench and walked home together.

As they they reached the Miller home, they both stopped and looked at each other. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Alvin asked her.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "But Alvin, if you ever need to talk, just call me, okay?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She took his hand and rubbed it gently. "Of course, I'm sure." She gave him one last hug, before trailing up the walk to her house.

He watched her walk inside, before walking the rest of the way home alone. He was lost is his own thoughts by then, not noticing the two men in a car watching him.

"There he is Jerry!" Phil informed him, while he was looking out the car window.

"He's gonna pay for what he did!" Jerry vowed.

Phil then started the car and followed the young boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Alvin was walking down the sidewalk, a black van pulled up next to him._That's weird, _he thought. He he ignored it and kept on walking.

He heard the van start, so he stopped and looked behind him and saw that the van had stopped at the same time he did. He turned around and started walking again. He heard the van again, so he began to run as fast as he could.

"He's on to us, so get the lead on him," Jerry ordered Phil.

"I am on it," he replied back and began to speed up.

Realizing this, Alvin turned to his left, jumped the fence and began running through the yard, until he was behind the house. He jumped the fence again.

"Boy that was close!" Alvin said to himself as he walked inside his house from the back door.

"Hey, Alvin, you're just in time for supper," Dave hollered from the kitchen.

"We're having pot roast!" shouted Theodore, obviously excited.

At the dining room table Alvin told Dave about what had happened earlier with the black van.

"From now on, you have to have someone with you when you go out. Do I make myself clear?" Dave said. "And that goes for all of you."

"Yes, Dave," they replied in unison.

When they were finished eating, Alvin, Simon and Theodore went upstairs to their room and got ready for bed.

"Good night, Alvin," said Simon.

"Night, Theo," said Alvin.

"Good night, Simon," said Theodore.

Then all three fell into a peaceful sleep, except for one red-clad boy.

***In Phil and Jerry's House on the other side of Town***

"Do you remember the plan?" asked Jerry.

"Yes, I remember. I know what I am supposed to do," Phil replied, while making sure their soon to be prisoner had no way to escape the room they would be holding him in.

***In the Boys Room***

"Go away! Stop! Please, no go away!" Alvin shouted, as he began to kick his feet in his sleep.

"Alvin! Alvin, son, it's just a...," Dave said, while pulling Alvin into a hug to calm him down.

"What do you think is wrong with Alvin?" Theodore questioned his older brother.

"I don't know what it is. Whatever it is, it's bothering him pretty bad," Simon said as he looked at his older brother, who was being held in Dave's arms. _I just don't understand_, Simon thought. "Maybe one of his friends would know," he said out loud.

Theodore was trying to think of a way to help his older brother. "What about Brittany? Would she know anything?" Theodore asked. _She and Alvin are really close friends._

"That's a good idea, Theo. I'll ask her tomorrow."

**Don't forget to R&R.I LOVE reviews.(Hint,Hint)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

***At School***

"Hey, Simon!" he heard as he shut his locker door and looked over at his best friend. He was far too nervous to ask her out.

"Hello, Jeanette," Simon replied. _I wonder where Brittany is? I'll ask Jeanette._

"Do you know where Brittany is?" She looked him over curiously.

"Um..yes, I do?"

"I really need to talk to her," Simon replied.

"She's at her locker last I saw her anyway," Jeanette responded, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks." He then began walking down the hall to find her. Finally he spotted her at a friend's locker.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you." He tried not to sound too rushed, but it wasn't working.

"What about?" she asked and motioned for her friend to leave.

"It's about Alvin."

She simply nodded and motioned for him to go on.

"He has been having nightmares often, and I was wondering if you might know why?" He swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

"What makes you think I would know?" _Hasn't he told his brothers already?They should know about something about it. Besides, I can't say anything. I promised. _She looked around the corner, before deciding what she was going to say.

"I don't know why he would be having nightmares," she lied.

"Not even the slightest idea?" he asked. He thought for sure Brittany would know something!

_I don't like lying... but I, Brittany Ann Miller, always keeps my promises._

"Nope... sorry, Simon." She patted his arm and walked off to her next class. He just stood there, until he heard the bell ring and walked off to class.

***After School***

Simon and Theodore rode home with Jeanette and Eleanor. Brittany didn't want to ride for some reason. Alvin didn't wanted to either. Alvin decided he wanted to walk. Brittany thought someone _had_ to walk with Alvin and said she would.

"Thanks, Britt." he said and smiled at her.

"No problem, Al."

Alvin looked behind him and saw the same black van that followed him yesterday. _Oh no! What if its my dad and uncle!?_

Brittany followed his gaze and saw the van.

"Alvin do you know who that is?" she asked.

**-Flasback-**

"_We have had a prison break here at Scott County Prison!" said the female reporter on the right._

"_Right you are. Two men seem to have broken out last night," said the male on the left._

"_If you see either of these men, call this number right away!"_

_Then a number showed at the bottom of the screen by a picture of both men. Alvin couldn't believe what he had just heard._

_'It cant be? No way! It's not Jerry and Phil. They aren't smart enough.' Alvin was speechless.'What if they find me!'he quickly pushed the thought away._

"_Boys..., supper!" Dave yelled from the kitchen._

_Alvin then went to the kitchen and got his food.'Everything is gonna be fine. Nothing to worry about.'_

**-End of Flahback-**

"Oh, it's nothing. Britt." That's what he hoped anyways.

The black van sped up, until it was not far in front of them, and Alvin, not knowing what to expect. He stopped walking and stared at the van.

Two men dressed in black got out of the van and started running toward them.

"Run!" Alvin shouted. It was too late. The man grabbed Alvin and the other grabbed Brittany. They forced both kids into the back of the van and drove off down the rode.

**Hope you like my story so far.R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Where do you think he is, Dave?" asked Simon.

Alvin and Brittany haven't came home. He knew he shouldn't have let them walk by themselves. Why didn't he just say no?

"I don't know, Simon," Dave said. "I'll call Miss Miller and see if Brittany has made it home yet. Okay?" The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" It was Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller, has Brittany come home yet?"

"No, she hasn't. What about Alvin?"

"No, not yet. I'm gonna call the police."

"I'll be over in a few minutes with Jeanette and Eleanor if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine."

-They both hang up.-

***With Alvin and Brittany***

"I don't want them making a lot of noise, Phil," Jerry said, while pulling up in the drive. Alvin and Brittany were screaming as loud as they could.

Phil looked around for some tape and spotted some tape under the seat.

"Hold still, you little brats." Phil held Brittany down and put tape over her mouth and taped her hands. He did the same to Alvin, while Jerry held him.

They took them to a room with no windows. Jerry closed the door and locked them in.

With Alvin's help Brittany managed to get the tape off her hands and mouth. In turn, she helped him get the tape off his mouth and hands.

"Alvin, I'm scared!" Brittany cowered in the corner, and Alvin went over to comfort her. _Why did they have to take Brittany, too?_

"Don't worry. It's gonna be fine." At least, that's what he hoped for.

"Do you know who they are?" the question caught Alvin off guard. How was he supposed to tell Brittany they were his dad and uncle?

"Well, I.. uh. I'll tell you later." he pulled her into a hug.

"No, Alvin! Tell me now." She pulled away enough to look him in the eye.

"Those guys are my dad and uncle." He looked away slightly, afraid of Brittany's reaction.

Her eyes started to tear up, and she started crying full force. _What if they do the same thing to me that they did to Alvin!_

The door swung open and Jerry walked in followed by Phil.

"Your gonna pay for what you did, you little twerp!" Jerry said, and began walking toward Alvin. He grabbed him by his arm.

"No! Please, let me go!" Jerry walked out of the room with Alvin and took him to his bedroom.

Brittany saw Phil start to walk toward her, so she tried to move away. She was petrified when she heard Alvin scream something. She couldn't make it out, but it sounded like he was in pain.

"Don't worry, kid. I ain't gonna hurt you. Not now anyways."

***At the Chipmunks house***

"Thank you officer," Dave said to a policeman as he turned and went back to his patrol car.

"Well? What did he say?" asked Jeanette.

"They will do all they can," Dave replied and walked into the kitchen and started to make supper.

"What do you think happened, Simon?" Theodore asked. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying.

"I don't know, Teddy."

"I hope they're both okay," Eleanor said as she sat down on the couch next to Simon.

"Me, too," Jeanette said.

No one noticed how worried Theodore looked. He silently had a bad feeling in his gut. _Something isn't right. I know it. I just hope they're both okay and not hurt._

He wasn't that lucky, because that's exactly what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Me?**

***With Alvin and Brittany***

The door came open, and Jerry stood and held Alvin's left arm below the shoulder.

"Leave the girl alone, Phil." Phil obeyed and walked over next to him.

_Oh, what has he done to you?_ Brittany thought in horror at the sight of the fresh bruises on Alvin's arms and, his eyes were wide with fright. He had looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

Jerry shoved Alvin, and he stumbled forward and fell on the floor with a loud thud. Their kidnappers then left the room.

Brittany cautiously stood and walked over to Alvin, as he slowly positioned himself in a seated position in the corner.

"Alvin?" he flinched at his own name being called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Britt!" Alvin snapped. He didn't want Brittany to see him like that. He didn't even dare look at her.

"Alvie?" Alvin looked up. She used to call him that when they were little. "I just want to help."

She sat down next to him and gave him a hug. He was silently crying, but he hoped Brittany wouldn't notice. She did, though.

"Don't cry. It's gonna be okay." She ruffled his hair with her hand. His cap had fallen off his head when he was put in the car, so by now it was lying on the street somewhere.

"What did they do to you?" Alvin had told Brittany what Jerry did.

"Do you have any other bruises?" She regretted asking, when Alvin pulled up his shirt enough to show his belly. She saw a line of bruises going down at least to his hip.

"Alvin, I'm sorry!" He let his shirt fall down and began to wipe away more tears. She hugged him again.

***Back with Everyone Else***

Simon and Jeanette were in Simon's room studying for a math test, while Theodore and Eleanor were in the kitchen making something to eat. No one was happy, but they knew the police were doing all could. All they could do was just wait.

Dave was in his bedroom looking at some old pictures he had taken just a few days before Alvin and Brittany disappeared.

The first picture was one of Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They were standing next to each other arm-in-arm outside dressed in white T-shirts and old blue jeans. They were soaked head to toe. They were supposed to be washing Dave's car, but they got in a water fight instead.

He laughed at the his boys having fun outside.

The second picture was one of Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor. They were having a pillow fight inside in the boys' Room. The girls were in pink, purple, and green T-shirts and blue jean capri's. They stood next to each other arm-in-arm covered in feathers from the pillows.

He had to giggle from the sight. His eyes became sullen at the thought of never seeing the kids like that again? He turned the page and saw a third picture.

This picture was one of Alvin and Brittany. They were standing back-to-back in the dressed in a black leather jacket and red under shirt, blue jean pants and red and white Niki. Brittany was dressed in a pink and red strapless dress that came right above her knee and red high heels. Her hair was hanging loosely over her. They had just got back from their Valentine's Day party. They had promised to take each other as friends.

By now Dave was crying like he would never see them again. Alvin was his son that he loved very much, and he saw Brittany like a daughter. He knew Alvin was in love her. Even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Dave are you okay?" he heard a soft voice came from his youngest son. He wiped away the last of his tears and walked over to Theodore.

"I'm fine," Dave said. "You want to help me with supper?"

"You bet! Ellie's helping, too?"

"That's good." Theodore ran into the kitchen to tell his best friend.

_I hope they hang in there. They'll will be home in no time,_ Dave thought. Little did he know, Alvin wasn't okay and neither was Brittany.

-Ring, Ring-

Dave heard the phone so he ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"David Seville?This is police. We may have found something."

***With Alvin and Brittany***

Alvin and Brittany were standing in the corner. They were tired of sitting down.

"Who's first? How about you," said Jerry as he walked over to Brittany.

"Leave her alone!" Alvin shouted, as he stood in front of Brittany.

"Trying to be brave, huh." Jerry grabbed Alvin's arms and pulled him up, until they were now nose-to-nose.

"Stop! I'm not going to let you hurt her." Alvin could smell whiskey on the man's went over and stood in front of Brittany and grabbed her arms, so she couldn't get away. He slapped Brittany across her face, but not very hard. It was a scare tactic to make her even more afraid.

Jerry pushed Alvin away but still had a good grip on his right arm. He slapped him hard across the face. Alvin's nose instantly started to bleed. Alvin pushed him to the let go of Brittany and he and Jerry left the room.

Brittany rushed to Alvin's side.

"Oh my gosh, Alvin! Are you okay?" Brittany pulled Alvin to a seated position next to her.

His face was red with pain,and he wouldn't look at her. He was ashamed that he couldn't stand up for Brittany.

"I'm fine, Brittany," he said. He couldn't understand why they couldn't let Brittany go. Why did his dad and uncle have to be bad people?

**So watcha think of my story?R&R..I love reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After receiving the phone call, Dave drove to the police station. He pulled into the driveway and went in. He was greeted by an officer.

"Dave Seville?" an officer questioned. The man was a few inches taller than Dave, well built with sandy blond hair.

"What did you guys find?" Dave tried to sound eager but had no luck.

"We may have found your son's baseball cap." The officer showed Dave the cap, which was wrapped in a clear plastic baggy.

Dave's heart dropped seeing it. "That's Alvin's." The officer nodded and lead Dave to a room with another officer wanting to ask a few more questions.

As Dave was leaving, a woman officer ran into him and said something, but he couldn't make out. Then the female officer and two male officers ran outside and got in their patrol cars and sped off.

_What was that about?_ he thought. _Maybe they have a lead on who kidnapped the kids! _Dave got into his car and drove off. He thought he saw a man running on the sidewalk from the corner of his eye. He looked but saw nothing.

***With Alvin and Brittany***

Alvin was leaning against the wall. Brittany was telling him something, but he wasn't listening. _What if the police are on their way now! No, I'm not that lucky._

"Alvin! Are you paying attention to me?" Brittany asked.

"Huh..what?" Alvin slid down, so he was seated.

"Never mind, Alvie." She walked over to Alvin and sat down next to him.

"When do you think we will get out of here?" she asked. Tears began to run down her face.

"I don't know, Britt. I hope it's soon." Alvin put his arm around Brittany to comfort her. He wanted to go home so badly. He just wanted to be in Dave's arms again, and he wanted Brittany to be safe too.

"Come here, kid." Alvin looked up and noticed Phil had walked in. Jerry walked in behind him and pulled Alvin up by the hair, while Phil pulled Brittany up by the waist and put her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.

"Let me go!" she yelled but couldn't escape his grasp.

"No! Leave her alone!" Alvin didn't want them to hurt her. Phil ignored him and punched Alvin in the side.

"Ow!" he yelled again as he fell to the floor.

Jerry kicked the boy again and again hard in his side. He pulled Alvin up by his arms and threw him against the wall. He hit it with a loud thud. He laid there motionless, too weak to move.

Jerry then left, leaving Alvin to wallow in pain. Once Jerry was gone, Alvin could hear high pitched screams coming from outside the room somewhere. It was Brittany. He heard another noise come from just outside. It sounded like someone had kicked in the door.

He heard faint voices making their way up to him. ...then everything went black.

***At the Seville's house***

Theodore and Eleanor were in the living room watching television, while Jeanette and Simon were in the dining room talking about some book they had read. Dave was in the kitchen getting a snack.

"Do you think Alvin's okay?" Theodore asked, turning Eleanor's attention away from the TV.

"I hope so, Teddy." Theodore hugged her tight.

"Theo, what's wrong?" this voice belonged to Simon. He had just entered the living room. He hated seeing his brother distraught. He sat on the other side of Theodore and pulled him from Eleanor's grasp, so he could hug him.

"I w-want Alvin home, S-Simon!" he said between sobs.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Simon asked, looking over at her. "Why are you crying?" Simon just noticed that Eleanor was silently crying beside Theodore.

Jeanette walked in and ran over to her sister and sat down next to her and hugged her.

"B-B-Brittany," she said through her cries. Eleanor wanted Brittany. Eleanor knew her sister could be snobby sometimes and full of herself, but that's just the way she was.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine." Jeanette tried desperately to comfort her sister.

-Ring, Ring-

Dave ran from the kitchen to the living room, not noticing the commotion on the couch. He talked on the phone for not even a minute, before hanging up.

"Kids, I want you to stay here. Miss Miller is asleep in the den," he said as he put on his coat.

"What's wrong, Dave?" Theodore asked.

"Nothing. Just stay here, okay." Theodore nodded, and Dave walked swiftly out of the house and took his car key out of his pocket and drove off.

** was chapter think?Like it?Love it?Any ideas?R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dave pulled in to St. Marie's hospital parking lot. He only had one thing on his mind. He wanted to see his son. He walked inside and saw a lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm looking for Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller," he said and looked up from her papers. She looked through the files on the computer.

"Alvin's is room 120 on the second floor, and Brittany Miller is in the same room." He rushed over to the elevator and pushed the button three times. _Come on! Hurry! _He was eager to see Alvin and hoped they were not hurt.

The elevator finally opened, and he stepped in and pushed the right floor button. Once he reached it he got out of the elevator. He literally ran down the hall. He passed the room number, Room 118, Room 119, Room 120! He made it. He slowly opened the door, careful not to scare anyone.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw his oldest son laying on the hospital bed. He had an oxygen tube on his nose and I.V. hooked to him. He looked so..so..helpless.

"Dave!" He was pulled from his thoughts with Brittany called him. He looked over and saw her looking at him happily.

"I'm sooo happy you're here! Where is Miss Miller?" she asked.

"Miss Miller is at home asleep. I didn't want to wake her, because I was in a rush to come here, and someone had to stay with you kids," he replied.

He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"How are you feeling?" She didn't look as bad as Alvin . She had only one bruise on her right cheek that he could see. He asked her if there were any more, but she said there wasn't.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

Her eyes started to water, and she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face.

"H-He r-r-raped me, Dave." He pulled her close and stroked her hair.

No one noticed Alvin had woken up. He looked around slowly. His vision was a little blurry, but it was coming back slowly. He looked over and saw Dave on Brittany's bed.

"D-Dave?" he said in a weak voice.

Dave looked up and saw Alvin was awake. A sense of joy went all through him.

"Alvin!" He let Brittany go and went to Alvin's bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dave." His vision became blurry again, and his eyes began to hurt. Dave gave Alvin a gentle hug. Then the nurse came in.

"There were some people wanting to speak to you, Mister Seville," she said.

He stepped out into the hall where he saw two policeman. They began talking to him when Miss Miller came up to them.

"David! Is Brittany okay?What about Alvin? How are they..?" She was cut off by Dave speaking.

"Go see for yourself, Miss Miller," he said and pointed to the door next him. She walked in and saw Alvin and Brittany talking.

"Brittany, dear! How are you?'' she asked as she walked over to her bed.

Brittany looked down and told Miss Miller what she never expected to hear her daughter say. Why would someone be so cruel? How could they?Tears fell from her eyes as she looked to Alvin.

"What did they do to you?" She looked over to see Alvin crying? _He has never cried in front of me._

She walked to his bed and stroked his head. He looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy.

"He b-beat me and he..." Dave came in the room before he could finish.

"It's getting late, Miss Miller. The doctor says it's time for us to leave, but we can come back in the morning." She nodded and gave both kids a kiss on the cheek. Dave did the same and followed Miss Miller out.

"Alvin?" Brittany was curious. _What did they do to Alvin when they took him. Does he know what happened to me?_

"What?" he asked.

"When they took you to the bedroom...." Brittany hesitated. "What did they do to you?"

"Jerry beat m-me... and he t-touched me," Alvin said between sobs. He hated thinking of Jerry as his father, or Phil as his uncle. He hated being related to two men who were so mean and sadistic.

Brittany said nothing as she laid down and went to sleep. He tried to do the same, but he had no luck.

***The Next Day***

Dave heard a knock at the door. _She's here!_ He opened the door and saw a young woman. She was dressed in an orange and white tee, a blue dress skirt, and white tennis shoes. She had dark brown hair that came just below her shoulders.

"You're here! Please... come in." he walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"I love your house," she said, complimenting the place as she looked around.

"Thanks," Dave said. "Nice to meet you again, Vinny.''

***With Alvin and Brittany***

The doctor walked in followed by a man with a note. He asked them questions about what he was told and he left.

Miss Miller walked in as if right on cue. She asked the nurse about Brittany.

"Do you think she could be pregnant?" She only hoped that didn't happen.

"It's too early to tell," the nurse replied and left the room.

Dave walked in and told Alvin and Brittany the good news. They were going home.

When they got home, they were greeted by a big surprise.

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore yelled as they ran to their older brother and tackled him to the floor in a hug.

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor yelled as they ran to Brittany and hugged her tightly.

Alvin looked over and saw a woman dressed in orange. _Who is she? _he thought.

"Who are you?" He tried not to sound rude.

"Alvin, this is your mom, Vinny," Dave said, gesturing for her to stand. He ran to his mom and gave her a hug.

"Momma," he cried. A horrible thought crossed his mind. _Why did she leave? Didn't she even love us?_ "Mom, why did you leave us?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"I couldn't take care of all three of you. There was no way I could. If only I chose to leave you with Dave in the first place. I knew he'd have taken good care of you." She responded.

Alvin nodded and gave her another hug. He went to the couch and sat next to Brittany.

***One Month Later***

Brittany and Jeanette were the only ones that were went with Miss Miller to the store for groceries. Afterward, Jeanette went up to her room and opened her favorite book.

Brittany went into the bathroom. After a time she started crying hysterically. _Why me?Why did this have to happen to me? _she asked herself over and over.

She heard a knock on the door.

"What!" she half yelled, half cried.

"Brittany, are you okay? What's wrong?" It was Jeanette.

She jerked open the door and looked her sister in the eye.

"What's wrong!?Jeannie.. I'm pregnant!" she yelled.

**If I get enough reviews I'll make a sequel. R&R please.**


End file.
